


Et tous nous hurlons. Nous existons.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [30]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Arya-centric, Assassin Arya, Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, BAMF Arya Stark, Ballads, Betrayal, Books, Childhood Memories, Children, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dreams, Episode: s08e02 A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, F/F, F/M, Faceless Arya, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Fire and Blood, Fluff, Forgiveness, Illusions, Justice, Kid Fic, Kid Robb Stark, Kid Theon Greyjoy, Le Collectif NoName, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Murder, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Arya Stark, POV Theon Greyjoy, Poor Theon, Post-Episode: s08e06 The Iron Throne, Post-Greyjoy Rebellion, Pre-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Revenge, Season/Series 03, Sleepy Cuddles, Songs, Theon-centric, Winterfell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [S1-8] : Série de drabbles et d’OS écrits lors d’ateliers du collectif NONAME ou pour des défis de la gazette des bonbons au citron. Multipairing.





	1. Lumineuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Ce drabble a été écrit pour un atelier du collectif NONAME, sur le mot baies.
> 
> \- Il a également été écrit pour la compétition des drabbles de la gazette des bonbons au citron, il fallait écrire sur Margaery.
> 
> Saison 3. Sansa/Margaery.

Les roses n’étaient pas les seules choses dans le jardin de Port-Réal que Sansa appréciait, on y trouvait aussi des fruits délicieux.

Lorsqu’elle pouvait échapper à Joffrey, elle s’y réfugiait le plus souvent possible, auprès de Margaery Tyrell, la future reine des Sept Couronnes, qui avait toujours du temps à lui consacrer.

Elles discutaient ensemble, de tout et de rien, de leurs familles respectives, du passé, en mangeant des baies, tentant d’oublier leurs futurs mariages respectifs, avec un promis qu’elles n’avaient pas choisi.

Et dans ce petit paradis, cette bulle d’innocence et de bonheur, Sansa Stark pouvait redevenir elle-même, cette petite fille de Winterfell qui croyait encore aux contes de fée.

Et si, d’aventure, les deux jeunes femmes s’embrassaient de temps en temps dans le jardin, cachées de tous, hé bien, personne n’avait besoin de le savoir.


	2. Feu et sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Ce drabble a été écrit pour un atelier du collectif NONAME, sur le mot « cendre ».
> 
> Spoil du 8x06.
> 
> \- Ce texte a aussi été écrit pour le défi de la collection restreinte, « aucun nom de personnage ».

Il n’y avait plus rien.

Plus que des flammes, plus que des ruines, plus que des cendres.

C’est bien ce qu’il avait promis à sa sœur, non ?

Qu’un jour, la joie se fanerait dans son cœur, disparaîtrait, mourait.

_Et que ta joie se change en cendres dans ta bouche._

Il n’avait jamais voulu que les choses se terminent comme ça.

Non, jamais il n’avait voulu de ce désastre de toutes ces morts, jamais il n’avait voulu que la fin de sa grande sœur se déroule de cette manière.

Pas en emportant tout sur son passage.

Pas en lui prenant _son frère_ en plus de tout le reste.

_Feu et sang_.

La mère des dragons avait fait honneur à sa devise.


	3. Cela ne veut plus rien dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Ce drabble a été écrit pour un atelier du collectif NONAME, sur un personnage lisant un livre.
> 
> Post Saison 8.
> 
> \- Et ce texte a également été écrit pour le défi de la collection restreinte, pour le défi : « aucun point d’interrogation. »

Un livre à la main, Sansa Stark, nouvelle reine du Nord, souriait avec tristesse.

Ce qu’elle lisait était un recueil de contes, chansons et ballades contant les aventures de preux chevaliers et de princesses en détresse, et elle aurait presque pu en rire.

Maintenant, elle ne croyait plus à tout cela, cela n’avait plus le moindre impact sur elle, qui avait lu et relu tant de fois ce livre autrefois, jusqu’à l’abîmer par ses nombreuses relectures.

Joffrey, Littlefinger et Ramsay étaient passés par là, et elle n’avait plus rien de la petite fille naïve d’autrefois.

Les preux chevaliers étaient encore réels, c’est vrai, Brienne de Torth en était la preuve.

Mais Sansa savait également que les monstres étaient réels.

Et ses propres monstres à elle étaient morts, de sa main, ou sur son ordre, pour certains d’entre eux.

Elle avait survécu, et ses rêves d’enfants étaient bien morts.


	4. Rêver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Ce drabble a été écrit pour un atelier du collectif NONAME, sur le thème fantasme.
> 
> 6x10. Daenerys/Yara.
> 
> \- Défi de la collection restreinte : pas plus ou pas moins de 10 phrases.

Yara aurait menti si elle avait prétendu que la mère des dragons ne l’intéressait pas, ou qu’elle ne s’était pas imaginée à quoi elle ressemblait avant de la rencontrer.

Qu’elle n’avait pas rêvé d’elle maintes fois, qu’elle ne s’était pas imaginée lui faire ce qu’Euron lui-même voulait lui faire.

Son oncle voulait la reine de Meereen pour lui tout seul, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas la vouloir elle aussi ?

Daenerys Targaryen fascinait tout le monde, à Essos comme à Westeros, ce n’était pas pour rien si certaines prostituées tentaient de lui ressembler pour plaire à leur clientèle.

Et, alors qu’elle la voyait pour la première fois, Yara réalisa alors que Daenerys était exactement comme elle l’avait imaginée.

Et plus en encore.


	5. Tourne et tourne et tourne encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Ce drabble a été écrit pour un atelier du collectif NONAME, sur le mot toupie.
> 
> Saison 5.
> 
> \- Défi de la collection restreinte : pas plus d’un personnage principal.

La tête de Sansa lui tournait, tant ce qu’elle venait d’entendre lui paraissait impossible à croire.

Elle avait presque l’impression d’avoir dansé pendant des heures, jusqu’à en avoir le tournis.

_Vivants_.

Ses petits frères étaient _vivants_, ou du moins, ils n’avaient pas été tués ici, à Winterfell.

Ramsay avait menti, et elle n’aurait pas dû être surprise.

_Dis le moi Théon, dis-moi qu’ils n’étaient pas tes frères à toi aussi !_

_Ce n’était pas Bran et Rickon_.

Non, ce n’était pas eux.

Ça ne changeait rien à ce que Théon avait fait, ça ne changeait rien à sa trahison, mais le fait est _qu’il n’avait pas tué ses petits frères_.

Bran et Rickon étaient peut-être encore en vie.

Alors qu’elle le regardait, Sansa sentit sa colère s’apaiser, un peu.


	6. En avoir quelque chose à foutre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Ce drabble a été écrit pour un atelier du collectif NONAME, sur les mot cheval et Sandor.
> 
> 3x10.
> 
> \- Défi de la collection restreinte : ne pas utiliser le mot ça.

Juché sur son cheval, Sandor Clegane, dit le Limier, s’éloignait peu à peu du désastre qu’était devenu le mariage d’Edmure Tully et Roslin Frey.

Les Noces Pourpres, les appellerait-on plus tard...

Le jour où Catelyn et Robb Stark avaient été assassinés.

Le soldat baissa la tête vers la petite fille inconsciente qui se trouvait devant lui et se retint de soupirer.

Aujourd’hui, Arya Stark avait encore perdu quelqu’un de sa famille, et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il avait beau dire qu’il n’en avait rien à faire d’elle, qu’il n’était là que pour obtenir une rançon de la part de sa famille, le fait est qu’il aimait bien cette gamine, tout comme il aimait bien Sansa Stark, malgré sa naïveté.

Une naïveté et une innocence que partageait encore Arya, mais qui était en train de s’éteindre, petit à petit.

Son père était mort, sa sœur était loin d’elle, sa mère et son grand frère venaient de mourir.

Elle était toute seule, perdue dans ce monde cruel et impitoyable.

Maintenant, elle n’avait plus que lui, le Limier, son ennemi, qu’elle haïssait, il était tout ce qu’il lui restait, le dernier rempart contre la mort.

C’était presque beau, en un sens.

Et, en la regardant dormir, encore inconsciente de ce qu’elle avait perdu, il se jura qu’il la protégerait.


	7. Sauveuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Ce drabble a été écrit pour un atelier du collectif NONAME, sur le mot élixir.
> 
> 1x09.
> 
> \- Défi de la collection restreinte : pas de phrases plus courtes de 10 mots.

Arya Stark aurait voulu être une magicienne à cet instant précis, avoir des pouvoirs, n’importe quoi, quelque chose qui aurait pu lui permettre de tout changer, un élixir qui lui aurait permis d’être invisible, ou invincible, ou pour arrêter le temps.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir agir, ne pas être complètement impuissante, elle aurait aimé être assez forte, assez puissante, assez influente.

Mais elle n’était qu’une petite fille, rien de plus, qui savait à peine se battre, et même si elle avait été la meilleure épéiste des Sept Couronnes, qu’est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Père allait être exécuté d’ici quelques instants, sans qu’elle puisse rien faire.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir bondir dans la foule, et arrêter cette folie, sauver Père, et tuer Joffrey, tuer Ilyn Payne.

Et Sansa, qu’adviendrait-il de Sansa une fois que Père mourrait ?

Elle ne pouvait pas non plus sauver sa grande sœur, alors qu’elle était là, toute proche, et en même temps si loin d’elle.

Jamais Aiguille ne lui avait semblé être aussi inutile qu’à cet instant.


	8. Ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Ce drabble a été écrit pour un atelier du collectif NONAME, sur le mot forgeron.
> 
> Post Saison 8. Arya/Gendry.
> 
> \- Défi de la collection restreinte : la fanfiction devra se dérouler dans un seul endroit.

Ce n’était pas précisément la vie que Gendry s’était imaginé avoir quand il vivait encore à Port-Réal, et n’était qu’un simple apprenti forgeron, pas plus qu’il ne s’attendait alors à combattre des marcheurs blancs, ou à soudainement devenir le seigneur d’Accalmie.

Il ne l’était plus d’ailleurs, ayant abandonné son titre à Ser Davos, qui s’en tirerait bien mieux que lui à cette place, de toute évidence.

Arya n’était pas une dame, ne voulait pas en devenir une, pas plus qu’il n’était un seigneur.

Soit...

Elle voulait explorer le monde, voir ce qu’il y avait à l’ouest de Westeros, aller là où personne n’était jamais allé avant.

Ça lui allait parfaitement, tant qu’il était avec elle, qu’ils étaient ensemble, il était parfaitement _heureux_.

Et, à bord de ce bateau, il était véritablement heureux, effectivement.

Il n’était pas un seigneur, elle n’était pas une dame, ils n’étaient qu’Arya et Gendry, _Arry _et Gendry, comme autrefois, le danger et les poursuivants en moins.

Encore que...

Qui savait ce qu’il y avait là-bas ?

Ceux qui auraient voulu s’en prendre à eux n’avaient qu’à bien se tenir.

La meilleure épéiste des Sept Couronnes et le meilleur forgeron, réunis ?

Ils n’avaient _aucune_ chance.


	9. Faire autrement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ND’A : Ce drabble a été écrit pour un atelier du collectif NONAME, sur le mot tradition.
> 
> Post saison 8. Yara/Sansa.
> 
> \- Défi de la collection restreinte : ne pas utiliser le mot « elle ».

La tradition voulait que Sansa épouse un prince, ou au moins un noble, un homme en tout cas.

La reine du nord avait été fiancée à Joffrey, puis la Stark avait été mariée à Ramsay, et on avait bien vu ce que ça avait donné dans les deux cas.

Yara Greyjoy, reine des fer-nés, était complètement à contre-courant de la tradition.

C’était une femme, et pourtant, la sœur de Théon était reine, dirigeait les Îles de Fer, sans avoir personne lui disant quoi faire, aimait les femmes et les hommes, et était une guerrière.

La noble était tout ce que Sansa n’était pas.

Et pourtant, après la fin de la guerre, les deux femmes s’étaient rapprochées, et s’aimaient, oui, Sansa aimait Yara bien plus que la jeune femme n’avait cru aimer Joffrey, et ce que les deux reines avaient ensemble était sincère, était _vrai_.

Pour une fois, la jeune louve avait décidé de ne pas suivre la tradition, et de suivre son cœur.


	10. Accorder son pardon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [7x07 & 8x03] : « Il nous a trahis, il a trahi notre famille, et pourtant, tu l’as pardonné. Pourquoi ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi de la collection restreinte : Ne pas développer une relation dans une fiction de type "angst" 
> 
> \- Prompt of the day : Talisman.
> 
> \- Le Mille-Prompts : Arya Stark.

Sansa regarda Arya essuyer la lame du poignard en acier valyrien qu’elle avait utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle se mit à sourire.

Arya n’était pas seulement sa sœur, elle était son bouclier, son bras armé, son talisman pour lutter contre les monstres et les traîtres qui menaçaient Winterfell et le Nord.

Sa petite sœur était devenue tellement forte, encore plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà autrefois, quand elles se chamaillaient encore pour des broutilles, et que tout était bien plus simple.

« Qu’est-ce que ça t’a fait de tuer Littlefinger ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Du bien, avoua franchement sa petite sœur. Il a trahi Père, il a essayé de te manipuler, de nous dresser l’une contre l’autre, il t’a vendue aux Bolton... Il méritait son châtiment. Comme Walder Frey et ses fils... Et toi ? Qu’est-ce ça t’a fait de tuer Ramsay Bolton ?

\- Je... la même chose je dirais. Quand il est mort... je me suis enfin sentie libre, pour la première fois depuis que je m’étais échappée de Winterfell. En paix. Il était mort, il avait perdu, et moi, j’avais _gagné_. Je me suis sentie vengée, Theon et moi nous étions enfin libres de ce monstre.

\- En parlant de ça... Il y a un truc que je n’ai toujours pas compris... A propos de Theon. Quand tu parles de lui, il n’y a jamais de colère ou de haine dans ta voix, et ce, malgré tout ce qu’il nous a faits. Il nous a trahis, il a trahi notre famille, et pourtant, tu l’as pardonné. Pourquoi ?

Le regard de Sansa se chargea d’ombres et de glace.

\- Arya... Tu n’as pas la moindre idée de l’enfer qu’il a pu vivre. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble. Et tu ne sais pas non plus tout ce que Ramsay lui a fait subir... Ce qu’il m’a fait _subir_. Son esprit et son corps ont été totalement brisés, il ne restait plus rien du Theon d’autrefois... C’était vraiment affreux à voir, et je pense que même Robb l’aurait pardonné s’il l’avait vu dans cet état. Il m’a sauvé de Ramsay et de Myranda. En fait, je pense même que nous nous sommes sauvés mutuellement. »

La jeune guerrière s’élança vers sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle savait à quel point c’était dur pour Sansa de ne serait-ce qu’évoquer la mémoire de son ancien époux.

Si elle estimait que Theon Greyjoy avait suffisamment payé pour ses crimes, alors soit, elle se fiait à son jugement.

C’était elle qui avait vécu à ses côtés quand Winterfell était aux mains des Bolton, après tout.

Elle avait très probablement raison.

« Il est mort Sansa. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu es _vivante. __Libre. _Tu es forte. Et débarrassée de lui. Pour toujours. »

_Et je ne te laisserai pas, grande sœur, promis._

_Pas sans être sure que tu vas bien et que tu es en sécurité_.

_§§§§_

Il faisait nuit, sombre et froid lorsque Theon Greyjoy reparla pour la première fois à Arya depuis qu’elle avait quitté Winterfell des années auparavant.

Il était dans le bois sacré, à attendre le début de la Longue Nuit, conscient qu’il n’arriverait pas à dormir de la nuit.

Elle non plus semble-t-il, puisqu’elle était dehors également, malgré l’heure tardive.

« Bonjour Arya, lui lança-t-il, avec un manque d’assurance qu’elle ne lui connaissait pas autrefois.

Elle lui offrit un léger sourire.

\- Tu as changé.

\- Toi aussi. »

Oh que oui, ils avaient tout les deux bien changé.

Bien trop, sans doute.

« En bien j’espère, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu as l’air de t’en être mieux sortie que moi. »

Elle ricana légèrement.

En apparence, peut-être, oui, mais elle aussi avait beaucoup changé durant ces dernières années.

L’entraînement qu’elle avait suivit chez les Sans-Visage avait failli lui faire oublier qui elle était.

Ça lui avait permis, pendant un temps du moins, d’oublier sa douleur.

Ça ne l’avait pas faite disparaître pour autant.

« Je n’en suis pas si sure... Nous avons tout les deux perdus beaucoup de choses Theon. Sansa m’a dit ce que tu avais fait.

\- Arya, à ce sujet, je suis déso...

\- Non, ne t’excuse pas... Tu n’en as pas besoin. Nous avons tous du sang sur les mains Theon, moi autant que les autres... Peut-être même plus, par rapport à d’autres. Je ne veux pas parler de tes erreurs. Je voulais te parler de ce que tu as fait de bien, de ce que tu as fait _pour Sansa_. Alors merci. Merci d’avoir sauvé ma grande sœur, de t’être battu pour elle, de t’être rebellé contre ce que Ramsay t’avait fait subir. Et de lui avoir permis de s’enfuir loin de lui.

Theon sourit faiblement, et, pendant quelques secondes, Arya eut la sensation de revoir l’ancien lui-même, et ce constat lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Sansa m’a dit que c’était toi qui avait tué les Frey...

\- Exact, c’était bien moi.

\- Alors dans ce cas... Moi aussi je voulais te dire merci.

\- Merci ? Demanda Arya en fronçant les sourcils. Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour l’avoir vengé quand moi je ne pouvais pas le faire. »

_Oh_.

Oui, bien sûr, _Robb_...

« De rien Theon, répondit-elle. De rien... »

Tout ce qu’elle espérait désormais, c’est que les dieux leur permettent à tout les deux, et à tout les autres (mais elle savait qu’elle en demandait trop) de survivre à la Longue Nuit qui s’annonçait.


	11. Le faire payer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [6x09] : « Peut-être que s’il marquait suffisamment cet enfoiré dans sa chair, cela ferait disparaître sa culpabilité pour ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Sansa de ses griffes. Jon n’y croyait qu’à moitié. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Défi des Mille-Prompts (ouf je recommence à faire ça dans l’ordre) : Jon Snow.
> 
> \- Défi de la collection restreinte : ne pas utiliser le mot « et » (je sens que je vais galérer. Édit : pas tant que ça en fait).
> 
> \- « Si tu l’oses » : vague misère.
> 
> \- Défis alphabétiques : lettre G, guérir.
> 
> \- Prompt of the day : résolution.

Il avait violé Sansa, l’avait battue, l’avait torturée, avait fait de sa vie un enfer, au point où elle en était rendue à vouloir _se tuer_ pour pouvoir lui échapper si jamais ils perdaient la bataille.

Jon s’y refusait.

Il avait déjà perdu un frère aujourd'hui, il avait perdu Robb, Père, sans oublier Bran, Arya, dont il n’avait pas la _moindre_ nouvelle depuis également beaucoup trop de temps.

Il n’allait pas _aussi_ perdre Sansa.

La bataille des bâtards s’était déroulée, sanglante, meurtrière, un combat perdu d’avance, au premier abord, l’armée du Nord étant en sous-nombre, jusqu’à ce que Sansa ne débarque, que la vague misère qu’était leur nombre de combattants ne disparaisse, alors que les chevaliers du Val s’ajoutaient à leur camp.

Ils avaient gagné, ils avaient repris Winterfell, Ramsay avait perdu, il allait enfin payer.

Oh que oui, ça, Jon se le promettait également.

_Il allait payer pour ses crimes._

_Pour le bâtard de Fort-Terreur, ce jour était enfin arrivé._

_Jamais sa _ _ résolution _ _ n’avait été aussi forte._

_Il avait commencé à le frapper, impitoyablement, même si frapper un homme _ _déjà _ _à terre était tout sauf honorable, mais à cet instant précis, Jon Snow n’en avait sincèrement plus rien à foutre._

_Ramsay avait blessé Sansa de toutes les manières possibles._

_Chacun son tour !_

Peut-être que s’il marquait suffisamment cet enfoiré dans sa chair, cela ferait disparaître sa culpabilité pour ne pas avoir réussi à sauver Sansa de ses griffes.

Jon n’y croyait qu’à moitié.

Ce n’était pas de sa faute, certes, mais...

_Il n’avait pas été là._

Il n’avait pas pu la sauver, il n’avait pas été là pour la secourir, l’emmener loin d’ici, loin de cet enfer, c’était _Theon_ _Greyjoy_ qui l’avait fait, parce que lui, le grand frère de Sansa Stark _n’était pas là_.

Sans lui elle serait très probablement morte, de plus, à cause de Ramsay, sa petite sœur avait perdu ses dernières illusions.

Seigneur, il lui faudrait tellement de temps pour guérir.

Oui, rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il lui ait cassé la gueule, bien proprement.

Rien d’étonnant non plus à ce que, en le faisant, il ait ressentit une satisfaction malsaine lui tordre les tripes.

Chaque coup donné, c’était pour venger tout ceux que Sansa avait reçus.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir le tuer lui-même.

Sauf que ce n’était pas à lui de le faire.

Sansa avait bien droit à sa vengeance, non ?

Elle l’aurait.


	12. La reine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [S3] : « « Mais vous l’aimez, confia-t-elle à Brienne. » Et il vous aime aussi, pensa-t-elle. Mais ces mots, jamais elle ne les dira à voix haute, bien sûr. » Jaisei et Braime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 113ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Bouder". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> \- Défi du Mille-Prompts : 727. Titre – La reine.
> 
> \- Si tu l’oses : 7. Vert de jalousie.

Aujourd'hui, Cersei Lannister, ancienne reine des Sept Couronnes, et actuelle reine-mère, était en train de faire quelque chose de très étrange, enfin quand on la connaissait.

Elle _boudait_.

Oui, la grande Cersei Lannister, connue pour être toujours digne en toute circonstance, était présentement en train de bouder, comme une enfant.

Oh bien sûr, elle le cachait bien, mais le fait est que sa rencontre avec Lady Brienne de Torth l’avait... quelque peu irritée, pour le moins dire.

La jeune femme était tout ce qu’elle ne serait jamais, et une part d’elle était terriblement jalouse.

Et ce n’était pas normal !

Elle était la reine, elle n’aurait pas dû être jalouse d’une simple noble !

Et pour l’instant, c’était le cas.

« Je ne sers pas votre frère, votre majesté, lui avait poliment dit la femme chevalier.

\- Mais vous l’aimez, confia-t-elle à Brienne. »

Et il vous aime aussi, pensa-t-elle. Mais ces mots, jamais elle ne les dira à voix haute, bien sûr.

Parce qu’il était hors de question qu’elle permette à sa rivale de ne serait-ce que _commencer_ à espérer.

Elle n’était pas idiote, elle avait vu la manière dont Jaime la regardait, elle avait vu le respect, l’admiration, et à sa grande horreur...

Elle y avait aussi vu de l’amour.

Un amour qui aurait dû être là pour elle, pas pour cette... créature qui n’était même pas un vrai chevalier.

Et elle n’allait pas le nier, elle était verte de jalousie à la simple idée de ce que son frère et la jeune femme avaient bien pu faire ensemble pendant qu’ils étaient loin de Port-Réal.

Mais Cersei n’avait pas peur.

Elle était la reine, le véritable amour de Jaime, elle savait qu’à la fin, ce serait elle qui triompherait.


	13. Tellement de colère.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [S4] : « Ça n’aurait pas dû l’étonner, tout compte fait, qu’elle l’ait mis sur sa foutue liste. Ça n’aurait pas dû lui faire peur non plus. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 113ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Étrangler". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> \- Mille-Prompts : 18. Personnage – Sandor Clegane.
> 
> \- Si tu l’oses : 9. Vide.

Quand allait-elle donc enfin se taire ?

Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était le silence, le vide complet et qu’aucune parole ne soit prononcée, il voulait seulement _dormir_, ne pouvait-elle donc pas comprendre cela ?

« Je ne peux pas dormir tant que je n’ai pas dit les noms, se justifia-t-elle. Les noms de ceux que je vais tuer. »

_Que tu crois petite fille_, pensa Sandor avec ironie.

Comment pourrait-elle donc espérer tuer toutes ces personnes bien plus expérimentées qu’elle au combat, ou gardées par des dizaines de gardes ?

Lui-même n’aurait pas pu le faire, alors elle, une petite fille qui savait à peine tenir une épée ?

Elle rêvait là, de toute évidence.

Malgré tout, il devait l’admettre, cette gamine avait du cran.

« T’as pas bientôt fini ? Râla-t-il alors, ne voulant qu’une seule chose, qu’elle se taise _enfin_.

\- Il me reste encore un nom à dire, s’exclama-t-elle, butée et obstinée, et il faillit sincèrement en sourire.

\- Alors dis-le dans ce cas, fit-il, fermant les yeux, déjà prêt à s’endormir.

\- Le Limier, lâcha-t-elle brusquement, avant de se retourner et de fermer les yeux. »

Lui, en revanche, sentit ses yeux s’ouvrir grand.

Ça n’aurait pas dû l’étonner, tout compte fait, qu’elle l’ait mis sur sa foutue liste.

Il était son ennemi après tout, il avait tué son ami, il travaillait pour les Lannister, il n’aurait pas dû être surpris.

Ça n’aurait pas dû lui faire peur non plus.

Oui, qui l’eut cru, lui, le Limier, effrayé par une simple enfant.

Enfin, une enfant qui était déjà une louve...

Il y avait tellement de colère dans sa voix, de détermination, aussi, qu’il ne doutait presque plus qu’elle y parviendrait peut-être un jour.

Comment donc, en l’étranglant dans son sommeil, en combat singulier à l’épée, ou autrement ?

Toujours est-il qu’il le savait malgré tout, il était tranquille pour l’instant.

Arya Stark n’était pas un danger pour lui.

Pas encore.


	14. Manque de sommeil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Pré-série] : Où, peu de temps après l’arrivée de Theon à Winterfell, ni Theon ni Robb n’arrivent à dormir. Throbb. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 113ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Doudou". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> ND’A : Je crois que c’est la première fois que je vais écrire du fluff sur ces deux-là sans utiliser le Theon post-Reek... En fait, c’est même peut-être la première fois tout court (Modern UA exclus, et si j’excepte N’oublie jamais. Enfin, je dis ça mais ils vont quant même morfler dans cette fic là aussi.) que j’écris sur le Theon d’avant sa torture par Ramsay...
> 
> \- Défi du Mille-Prompts : 207. Lieu – Winterfell.

Theon détestait Winterfell.

Ce n’était pas chez lui, ce n’était pas sa maison, et même si les Stark le traitaient bien, ça restait le Nord, et il y faisait tellement _froid_, et il n’était qu’un prisonnier ici de toute façon, et les habitants du château étaient presque tous aussi froids à son égard que leur région.

Et depuis son arrivée, il n’arrivait pas à dormir.

Enfin, façon de parler, au bout d’un moment, il finissait toujours par s’écrouler de fatigue sur son lit, et à dormir quelques heures, mais ce n’était jamais vraiment très reposant.

Il restait très souvent assis sur son lit, seul à attendre que le temps passe, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop fatigué pour pouvoir continuer à rester éveillé.

Et c’était le cas ce soir également.

_Ce n’était pas sa maison_.

Et cela ne le serait sûrement jamais.

Le petit garçon de huit ans se tendit alors en entendant quelqu’un frapper à sa porte.

Son cœur se mit alors à battre à tout rompre, alors que la peur l’envahissant, imaginant déjà le pire (après tout, pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait le voir à une heure pareille de la nuit, si ce n’était pour quelque chose de grave ?), son père s’était de nouveau rebellé, sa mère était morte, sa sœur était tombée malade...

C’était les jambes tremblantes qu’il était allé ouvrir la porte, et il avait faillit tomber à la renverse en constatant que c’était juste... un gamin.

Enfin, pas n’importe quel gamin, Robb Stark en personne, et futur seigneur de Winterfell.

Bon, ça restait quant même un simple gamin pour l’instant.

Theon haussa un sourcil surpris, sentant son inquiétude disparaître.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Stark ?

\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir, répondit l’autre enfant de huit ans, comme si c’était une chose tout à fait normal à dire.

Le sourcil de Theon s’envola de plus belle, tandis qu’il commençait à essayer de refermer la porte.

\- Tu m’en diras tant... Laisse-moi tranquille Stark, veux-tu ? Il y en a qui voudraient bien dormir ici, fit-il avec un ton acide.

\- Tu sais que tu ne sais pas vraiment mentir Theon pas vrai ? Répliqua-t-il en bloquant la porte. »

Le jeune Greyjoy fronça les sourcils, autant à cause de l’emploi de son prénom, qu’à cause de la phrase du loup.

« Comment ça ?

Le petit garçon croisa les bras.

\- Tu ne dormais pas... Parfois la nuit, quand je ne dors pas, j’explore les couloirs du château, et je t’entends faire les cents pas dans ta chambre... Et ce n’est pas arrivé qu’une seule fois. »

_Oh..._

Theon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, statufié par la surprise.

« Je...

\- Je peux entrer ?

Le visage du kraken se rembrunit immédiatement.

\- Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais te dire non non plus, rétorqua-t-il avec amertume.

Robb leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

\- Écoute Theon, otage ou pas, tu es chez toi ici maintenant, donc _oui_, tu as le droit de dire non... Alors ?

Hum...

Il n’avait pas grand-chose à perdre à faire ça, et puis, ce n’est pas comme si il allait s’endormir tout de suite non plus...

Et puisqu’il devrait supporter ce gamin durant les prochaines années...

\- Vas-y, fit-il en ouvrant la porte, et en le laissant entrer dans sa chambre. »

Le sourire que Robb lui adressa lui fit se dire que ça en valait la peine.

Et en le voyant s’asseoir immédiatement sur son lit, Theon eut un sourire à la fois amusé et agacé, puis il ferma la porte, le suivant avant de s’asseoir lui-même à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que les Îles de Fer te manquent ? Et ta famille ?

\- Oui. Non. C’est... compliqué. »

Les deux petits garçons passèrent alors une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de leurs familles respectives, jusqu’à ce que le jeune Stark ne finisse par tomber de sommeil et... s’écrouler tout naturellement sur Theon lui-même...

Ouais... logique.

Le Fer-né fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, surpris et presque... vexé.

Est-ce qu’il le prenait pour son _doudou_ ?

Genre... _sérieusement_ ?

Il... il était un Fer-né bordel, il n’était pas... enfin, il...

Il était majoritairement _confus_ en fait...

Oh, et puis merde, ce n’est pas comme si qui que ce soit allait le savoir un jour...

(Et ça n’aurait pas la moindre conséquence non plus, bien évidemment...)

Non vraiment il n’avait pas l’habitude que quelqu'un s’accroche à lui comme s’il était un oreiller, c’était plutôt étonnant, mais... pas désagréable.

Et puis, il y av ait toujours le risque de le réveiller si jamais il essayait de se détacher de lui, essaya-t-il de se convaincre pour justifier le fait qu’il n’osait plus bouger maintenant.

(Ouais, Theon était déjà un champion du déni, même à l’époque...)

Quand Theon finit par s’endormir, ce fut, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Et le lendemain, pour la première fois également, il se sentait beaucoup moins seul.


	15. Plus dure sera la chute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [7x07] : « Littlefinger n’était pas seulement l’homme qui avait tué son père. Il était celui qui l’avait indirectement forcée à vivre sur les routes, seule et sans savoir ce qu’il allait advenir de sa famille. Il était celui qui avait laissé Sansa vivre une vie misérable à Port-Réal. Il avait vendu sa sœur aux Bolton. Ça aurait été un mensonge que de dire qu’Arya n’allait pas aimer le tuer. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 113ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Échelle". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> \- Défi du Mille-Prompts : 9. Personnage – Littlefinger.
> 
> \- Si tu l’oses : 11. Imperméable.

Arya aurait peut-être pu avoir pitié de Petyr Baelish, avant, en sachant qu’il allait mourir aujourd’hui, s’il n’avait pas été le responsable de la plupart des malheurs de sa famille.

Il était responsable de son propre malheur également, de sa propre perte, de sa _défaite_.

Il avait joué au jeu des trônes, il avait bien joué, pendant des années, il avait gagné, un temps, il avait survécu, et il avait cru pouvoir continuer à manipuler les gens, il avait sincèrement _cru_ qu’il pourrait encore utiliser Sansa.

Ah !

Il avait eu tort, bien tort, et aujourd’hui, Petyr Baelish allait enfin perdre, n’avait pas prévu qu’une louve, une corneille, et une Sans-Visage ne s’allient pour découvrir et démasquer au grand jour ses manigances.

En ce jour, l’oiseau moqueur avait déjà perdu, mais il ne le savait pas encore.

« Que répondez-vous à ces accusations... Lord Baelish ? »

Arya se tourna vers lui, et en voyant son visage d’habitude si calme et maîtrisé se décomposer lentement alors qu’il comprenait que c’était bel et bien _lui_ l’accusé et que Sansa ne plaisantait pas, Arya s’autorisa à sourire.

Elle ne connaissait pas Littlefinger, pas autant que Sansa, elle n’avait pas été à ses côtés autant que ne l’avait été sa sœur, n’avait pas souffert directement à cause de lui, c’est vrai.

Mais la vérité c’est qu’il était responsable de son malheur et de la destruction de sa famille autant que l’avaient été Joffrey et Cersei.

Petyr Baelish avait tout déclenché, il était l’une des trois personnes qui avait plongé son monde dans les ténèbres.

Littlefinger n’était pas seulement l’homme qui avait tué son père.

Il était celui qui l’avait indirectement forcée à vivre sur les routes, seule et sans savoir ce qu’il allait advenir de sa famille.

Il était celui qui avait laissé Sansa vivre une vie misérable à Port-Réal.

Il avait vendu sa sœur aux Bolton.

Il avait tué sa tante Lysa, et même si elle ne l’avait jamais connue, et que cette dernière avait failli tuer Sansa, c’était parce qu’il avait propulsé la dame du Val à travers la Porte de la Lune qu’elle et Sansa n’avaient pas pu se retrouver directement, alors qu’elles étaient si proches l’une de l’autre sans le savoir.

Littlefinger était un monstre.

Ça aurait été un mensonge que de dire qu’Arya n’allait pas aimer le tuer.

Sansa était là, d’ors et déjà imperméable aux futurs suppliques que l’ancien Grand Argentier aurait pu prononcer, et intérieurement, Arya jubilait.

Sa grande sœur lui envoya un hochement de tête rapide, et l’assassin sortit son poignard sans un mot, et s’avança vers le condamné, qui ne put murmurer qu’un seul mot, _Sansa_, avant qu’elle ne lui tranche la gorge, et qu’il ne s’écroule sur le sol, mort.

_Le chaos est une échelle._

Hé bien, si c’était le cas, Littlefinger venait tout juste de se prendre les pieds dedans.


	16. Ne plus être humain

**\- Défi des 365 drabbles (100 mots maximum) : 1. Nouveau.**

**\- Si tu l’oses : 31. Retour en arrière.**

**\- Mille-Prompts : 8. Personnage – Le roi de la nuit.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP n1 : Jack Skellington : Peau blanche : Écrire sur Lord Voldemort ou un personnage qui n'a plus la même apparence qu'au début.**

**\- ** **Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : ** **99\. ** _ _ **Non, ce n'est pas possible** _ _ **.**

**\- La collection restreinte : 18. Pas de lettre "j".**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 6 défis.**

**Contexte :** ** Saison 5 ou 6, je sais plus.**

__Non, ce n'est pas possible__.

Il voyait les Enfants de la forêt, et peu à peu, tout s’éclairait.

Ainsi donc, pensa Bran, même le roi de la nuit avait été humain autrefois, et alors qu’il se souvenait de l’aspect inhumain de ce dernier, et qu’il le comparait à l’humain lambda qu’il était autrefois, il faillit se mettre à hurler.

Ancien innocent, nouveau monstre impitoyable désormais, et il n’y aurait pas de retour en arrière pour qui que ce soit, et si la Longue Nuit s’installait définitivement...

Ils seraient tous perdus.

Et tous vivraient le sort du roi de la nuit.

  



	17. Pour son petit garçon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [UA Pré-S1] : « Ils la pensaient tous folle. Peut-être l’était-elle. Mais peu importe. Ce qu’elle faisait, elle le faisait pour son fils. Et pour personne d’autre. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 118ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Grelot". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> Et d’après le dictionnaire Larousse en ligne : « Cet objet est considéré comme un attribut des bouffons et symbole de la folie. » Donc bon, le grelot sera plus métaphorique qu’autre chose.
> 
> Ce prompts est issu du kink meme de ASOIAF : Alannys/Balon, Theon. Balon plans to rebel again, so Alannys murders him. For her baby boy. All for her baby boy.
> 
> \- Le Mille-Prompts : 648. Événement – Assassinat.

Aux Îles de Fer, Alannys Greyjoy avait perdu la raison depuis bien longtemps.

Qu’est-ce qui avait fait vaciller son esprit en premier, la mort de ses deux premiers fils, ou bien qu’on lui arrache sans pitié le dernier qu’il lui restait ?

Cela, personne ne le savait.

Toujours est-il que depuis la fin de la rébellion Greyjoy et l’échec de son époux, la dame de Pyk n’était plus la même.

_§§§§_

Ils la pensaient tous folle.

Peut-être l’était-elle.

Mais peu importe.

Ce qu’elle faisait, elle le faisait pour son fils.

Et pour personne d’autre.

C’était pour son fils qu’elle avait erré sans fin dans le château pendant des heures pour le retrouver, pour _les retrouver_, ses enfants qu’on ne voulait pas lui rendre, ses deux enfants qu’on lui avait tués et qu’elle voyait chaque nuit dans les couloirs de sa demeure.

Sauf Theon, lui était bien vivant et elle tenait à ce qu’il le reste.

Aussi, lorsqu’elle entendit des rumeurs au sujet de son mari, qui cherchait à se rebeller une nouvelle fois, quelque chose se réveilla en Alannys Harloi, une force de volonté qu’on ne soupçonnait pas en elle, se mélangeant à sa folie naissante.

Elle sauverait la vie de son fils.

Quel que soit le prix qu’elle devrait payer.

_§§§§_

Folle, elle l’était.

_Bien sûr _qu’elle l’était.

Folle de douleur, folle de chagrin.

Cependant, ce n’était pas parce que son esprit était désormais déchiré en mille morceaux qu’elle ne savait plus ce qu’elle faisait.

Balon allait se rebeller, et Theon allait devoir payer pour ça, et ce n’était pas juste !

Il allait tuer son propre fils, fou qu’il était, et Alannys ne savait pas lequel d’eux deux avait le plus perdu pied avec la réalité, tant le comportement de son époux lui semblait insensé.

Enfin, pas plus qu’elle, à vrai dire, ne planifiait-elle pas le fait de tuer son mari, son seigneur, son _roi_ ?

Fous, ils l’étaient tout les deux, mais elle, elle utilisait les ressources de son esprit en miettes pour sauver son enfant chéri de la mort.

À ses yeux, c’était une cause juste, et si il avait fallu débuter une guerre pour récupérer son fils, alors elle l’aurait fait, de ce fait, tuer son époux pour en empêcher une autre d’éclater, ce n’était rien à côté.

Elle se moquait bien de ce qu’on ferait d’elle une fois cet assassinat commis, qu’importe !

Elle avait déjà tout perdu, elle n’arrivait plus à reconnaître sa propre fille quand elle la voyait, sa vision n’était toujours peuplée que de fantômes, vivants, morts, loin d’elle, et s’ils la tuaient après cela, ou l’enfermaient pour toujours, hé bien soit !

Elle aurait fait ce qu’elle devait faire.

Son fils serait sauf.

C’était la seule chose qui comptait.

Lorsque sa dague poignarda la poitrine de son époux, elle s’autorisa à sourire.


	18. J’aimerais comprendre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [3x03] : « Jaime Lannister avait menti pour elle, et Brienne n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. » Braime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 118ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Mine". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> \- Le Mille-Prompts : 295. Contrainte – Que des personnages de noble naissance

L’île de Torth ne possédait aucune mine de saphirs.

Brienne le savait, Jaime Lannister le savait, _les trois quarts du monde connu_ (ceux qui connaissaient l’île de Torth en tout cas) le savait également – et c’était une chance que Locke ne soit semble-t-il pas au courant – de plus le Régicide n’avait aucune raison de faire ce qu’il avait fait.

Et pourtant…

Jaime Lannister avait menti pour elle, et Brienne n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

C’était étrange, tellement étrange, de voir celui qu’on appelait _l’homme sans honneur_ faire quelque chose d’honorable pour _elle_, Brienne la belle.

Et, alors qu’elle voyait le chevalier s’enfoncer de plus en plus dans la tourmente suite à la perte de sa main, elle sentit la colère l’envahir.

Il n’avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il n’avait pas le droit de laisser tomber comme ça, aussi facilement, de _la _laisser tomber, d’abandonner alors qu’elle… qu’elle commençait à peine à un tant soit peu l’apprécier.

Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi réellement il l’avait aidée, tout comme elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle voulait tant qu’il se reprenne en main, mais toujours est-il que ça lui semblait _important_.

(Puis Harrenhal et Port-Réal étaient arrivés, et _là_ elle avait compris.)


End file.
